Ayato Nakada
Ayato Nakada (''なかだ アヤト, ''Nakada Ayato), is a Chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. He is 14 years old at the start of the series and 17 at the start of Shippuden. He is part of Team Izumi, together with Eizo Arita and Miya Izumi. He specialises in short to mid-range combat with the use of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Background Early Childhood Ayato Nakada was born in Konohagakure, his mother, Tama Ayato, owned and ran small bar and his father, Satoki Nakada, now retired because of a spine injury, was a jounin-level shinobi. He has a younger sister, Hisako Nakada (3 years younger than him), with which he gets along very well and is extremely protective of. He was raised helping to run his mother's business and trained to become a shinobi in his spare time. He rarely saw his father, who, being a highly skilled shinobi, was often away on missions. He spent the time he had together with his father to train in order to become a shinobi himself. It was his father who taught him the basics of taijustu, wind techniques and chakra control. The training he had done with his father helped him progress very quickly and easily graduate from the Academy, as well as complete the Chūnin exams. At the age of 8, his home was invaided by several bandits, who intended to kidnap his younger sister and trade her for secret documents, which his father had access to. He failed to protect his family, and the bandits would have escaped if not for Ayato's father, who came back from a mission early and ambushed the bandits. This event greatly impacted Ayato, and pushed him to further pursue his goal of becoming a powerful shinobi. Ninja Academy He entered the Academy at 9 years old, which is quite late, and graduated after 3 years, at the age of 12. He was a moderately good student, graduating as the 9th in his class. He wasn't particularly eager to learn, but his earlier experience training with his father and intelligence made it easier for him to do well. After graduating he was put on a team with Eizo Arita and Emiko Oshiro, with Hotaka Yoshida as their captain. Chūnin Exams He completed the Chūnin exams at first try at the age of 14. He was able to pass the first part, the written exam, by communicating with his team mates using a special code, similar to the morse code, which they had developed before the exam. The team was able to get through the second stage thanks to Eizo's carefully planned and highly effective traps, which helped them obtain a second scroll and avoid unnecessary confrontation with other groups. In the third part of the exam, Ayato, with great difficulty, was able to defeat his opponent, an earth-type defensive ninjutsu user. After a long and fruitless fight he managed to immobilize his enemy using his chakra-controlled bandages, which he sent underground and behind his opponents defensive jutsu. Personality Ayato is a calm, laid back person, and often seems bored or distracted, although in combat he is receptive and collected, and able to focus on an objective if he is determined to achieve it. He can be lazy and inattentive on missions which do not interest him or he doesn't feel obliged to complete, which is the main cause for him remaining a Chūnin despite his skill. He can be easily distracted and impatient, he dislikes waiting, lengthy planning and is quite restless, which often leads to him being unprepared and hasty when it comes to missions. He often gets sidetracked, due to his short attention span. This has been a major source of critique towards him from his team mates and his superiors. He is a kind and friendly person, getting along with most people he meets, he tends to befriend people with a similar personality to his such as Shikamaru Nara or Kakashi Hatake. He dislikes people who have no regard for other's well being, and people who are "too loud and intense", which lead to him not getting along with Naruto when they first met. He is often very protective, especially of girls who remind him of his younger sister, a trait he inherited from his father. He owns several cats, which seem drawn to him, as he can sometimes attract stray cats while on missions. He can be quite smooth and confident when talking to women, since he was raised mainly by his mother with his sister. He tends to flirt with most attractive girls he meets and admits that he "can't help but like every pretty girl I see". This is part of the reason that he isn't taken seriously as a shinobi by Tsunade, who thinks that he isn't committed enough and too absent-minded. Appearance Ayato Nakada has messy, medium-length brown hair, which sticks out slightly to the left, partially covering his forehead protector. He has dark, tired eyes, with dark bags underneath then, (caused by his sleeplessness), which he covers with stripes of white face paint. He has a slim face and a slim but somewhat muscular build. He wears his forehead protector turned slightly to the left, (similarly to Zabuza ). He has a slightly slouched posture and often has his hands in his pockets. He wears a green, hooded, military-style jacket, with the red swirl symbol on the left upper-arm and on the back. He wears the jacket unzipped at the top, revealing his neck and part of his chest, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing the bandages around his arms. He wears long, black pants and black sandals. Abilities Ayato uses ninjutsu and taijutsu in combat. He has wind-nature chakra and uses wind type jutsu efficiently. As a short to mid-range fighter, and often uses ninjutsu in order to get close to his opponent and engage in taijutsu. His training helped him develop a unique fighting style, which consists of swift attacks using wind-type techniques, (used mainly for defense and for adding impact to melee attacks), use of chakra-controlled bandages, (which can help him grab and disarm enemies, as well as cause serious injury when used as chakra blades), and powerful, direct taijjutsu. His signature weapon are the bandages on his arms, which he can freely control using his chakra. The bandages are several dozen meters long, and are wrapped around his arms from the palm to his shoulders. They allow for effective mid range combat even without the use of ranged weapons or jutsu. His strengths are: his incredible speed when using ninjutsu, exceptional taijutsu skills, and high inteligence which allows him to quickly analize a target's techniques, strengths and weaknesses in order to develop the optimal battle plan. His weakness is genjutsu, which he can not use and is highly vulnerable to. After completing the Chūnin exams he heavily trained with his team mates in order to better his response to genjutsu attacks. At the age of 17 he began attempting to master lightning type techniques, with moderate success, thanks to aid from Hatake Kakashi, but hasn't developed his skills far enough to confidently use lightning techniques in combat. Status Trivia * His favorite food is Ramen. * He has 3 cats, named Kumo, Tsuki and Taiyō. * He periodically suffers from insomnia. * He has been on 29 D-Rank missions, 47 C-Rank, 70 B-Rank, 42 A-Rank and 4 S-Rank missions. Work in progress, this article will be heavily and frequently edited Category:DRAFT